1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game device whereby a game character on a game screen is caused to undertake simulated experiences in place of the player (role-playing games), and to a new practice creating method and readable storage medium storing a new practice creating program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As role-playing games wherein a player is able to cause a game character on a game screen to undertake simulated experiences, there are known training-style games wherein a game character develops whilst repeatedly engaging in contents with opponent character in a variety of scenes. Moreover, there are also known games wherein individual characteristics are imparted to the game character by differential allocation of abilities of plural types from overall ability values.
However, in the aforementioned training-style game, although the various abilities of the game character are increased as the game character competes with the opponent characters, the factors in the development of the character""s abilities depend solely on the state of the competition with the opponent character, and hence the same results are always obtained, thereby detracting from the interest of the game. Moreover, if the various abilities are set for the game character by being allocated differentially, then a character simply having abilities set according to the instructions of the player is obtained, and hence there is little variation and the game loses interest for the player. Furthermore, if the abilities of the game character are improved by means of practice, then since this practice has previously determined contents, limits naturally occur to the potential increase in the abilities of the game character, and hence the game will lose interest for the player.
The present invention was devised with the foregoing in view, an object thereof being to provide a video game device, a new practice creating method for a video game, and a readable storage medium storing a new practice creating program, whereby a player is able to train a game character in a strategic manner, and hence is able to play a highly interesting game.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects, a first aspect of the present invention is a video game device, wherein the abilities of a game character displayed on a monitor are caused to improve by executing predetermined specific practices during the course of a game in which the game character is caused to approach training target values by performing actions corresponding to instructions from an operating member, comprising: practice selecting means for selecting one practice feature from predetermined practice features of plural types; item selecting means for selecting one item from predetermined items of plural types; and new practice creating means for creating a practice having new contents by combining a selected practice feature and item; wherein the operating member can instruct performance of a practice created by the new practice creating means.
Moreover, second and third aspects of the present invention are a new practice creating method and a readable storage medium storing a new practice creating program, for a video game, wherein the abilities of a game character displayed on a monitor are caused to improve by executing predetermined specific practices during the course of a game in which the game character is caused to approach training target values by performing actions corresponding to instructions from an operating member, the above method and program comprising: a first step of selecting one practice feature from predetermined practice features of plural types; a second step of selecting one item from predetermined items of plural types; and a third step of creating a practice having new contents by combining a selected practice feature and item.
According to this composition and method, one practice feature is selected from predetermined practice features of plural types, one item is selected from predetermined items of plural types, and a practice having new contents corresponding to the selected practice feature and item is created. Therefore, by creating new practices during the course of a game, the player is able to train a game character forming a new player character by improving the abilities of the game character, and hence interest generated by the game is raised.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description along with the accompanied drawings.